An Unbreakable Spell
by elevati0n
Summary: AU! Subaru is the shy, lonely girl at school, and all her classmates seems to be against her. Then a new transfer student arrives and changes her life forever. Subaru & Tsukasa, as a boy
1. Prologue: All Alone

**Disclaimer** I wish I owned .hackSIGN...  
A/N: I was trying to think of what to write next in my other fanfic, Under the Glass Moon, but I got stuck. Then this new idea came while I was looking at a cute lil' pic of Subaru & Tsukasa in a magazine. . I know I should be updating UTGM, but I couldn't help it! Forgive me... Well, this f.f. is also: AU, Tsukasa/Subaru, & in the real world (so it's the characters not the players).

**An Unbreakable Spell **by Lonely Soul  
Prologue: All Alone

((Subaru's POV))

Kurim was wrong. This place wasn't what I had expected it to be. It was a huge city with lights glowing and flashing all day and all night and crowds of busy people always roaming through the streets. It just seemed very strange to me because I've never lived in a big city before, and I don't like to be around so many people.

Kurim is my older brother and he thought moving to a new place would be fun because I could meet different types of people and that could probably help me break out of my shell. I'm not so sure about that... I have always been nervous and quiet around people ever since I was a little kid. Usually, I just tend to keep to myself because I don't want anyone bothering me.

Well, now that I'm going to this new high school, what makes Kurim think that I'll suddenly change? I mean, we moved here eight months ago, and I've started school but I haven't made any friends. And changing is not something you can do in one day because changing takes time and I hate changes. I wish things could go back to the way they were before. Before our parents died in that accident four years ago. Back when we were all together and... happy. I try not the think about that day when they were gone from our lives forever or I'll just end up crying and not be able to stop. I think by my parents dying the shell inside me became even more unbreakable, and I don't let anyone in. Except Kurim because he's my only family and the only one who truly understands me. But, I don't tell him everything that happens in my life because it's just my own little secret, and I don't want him to know how sad and lonely I get sometimes.

At school, no one likes me especially the girls. They ignore me, which I'm okay with, but they talk about me behind my back. Always whispering and thinking I could never hear them. But I can. They call me a weirdo and other names just because I don't talk to anyone. What's so wrong with being quiet? I'm not bothering them, so why should they care? I want to ask them all these questions and tell them how stupid they are being, but I don't say anything to them. I just pretend I never hear what they say and go on with my schoolwork. When it's lunchtime, I go outside and sit under one of the many cherry blossom trees by myself in the schoolyard. That's my favorite part of school because it's the only time I can be alone and get away from all the gossiping I hear from my so-called classmates.

After the school day ends, I have to ride the bus home. I hate the bus. It's always so loud and packed with people. There are some kids from my school who ride the same bus as me, but since none of them are in my grade, they don't know me which I'm really relieved about. I don't need more troubles than I already have.

I feel a whole lot better when I get home. I'm finally away from the outside world, and I can act myself without anyone complaining. There's nobody from school to bug me, and whenever Kurim is not at work or school, he's there and he always seems to make me laugh or smile, even if I had a terrible day at school. Kurim is just the best brother anybody could have.

When I lay in bed at night, I sometimes wonder what life would have been like if our parents didn't die and if I wasn't so quiet around people. Would I be happy? I think I'll be happy, but everything happens for a reason so maybe me being how I am would cause something good to happen for me. I don't think I'll ever find my happiness, but I have always hoped that some day soon something or someone would come into my life who would change me forever or at least bring me happiness. It probably won't happen, but it's good to dream anyway.

To be continued...

A/N: Was it okay? I hope no one's confused or anything. It's a little depressing, isn't it? I know it's short but this chapter was only for Subaru to talk about how she feels and how her life is like. The next chapter will hopefully be longer and about a new transfer student who comes into Subaru's class. Guess who it is? heh I hope someone out there finds this story interesting and reviews! Bye!


	2. Fate Connects

A/N: Don't call me a dumbass if you're not even going to bother reading my author's notes, dumbass. Don't read my story and flame me when I already gave a fair warning that this will be an AU with Tsukasa and Subaru paired together. (Who still does not understand that I'm using "the characters from The World"? If you don't understand what I'm saying, then please stop reading now.) And to the people who want the wheelchair, good luck on your search.

**An Unbreakable Spell** by Lonely Soul  
Chapter 1: Fate Connects

_  
"...I have always hoped that some day soon something or someone would come into my life and change me forever..."_

Subaru placed her book bag beside her desk and sat down at her usual seat on the far side of the classroom. She glanced up at the clock which was located above the doorway and sighed when she saw that it only read 7:52.

_Eight more long minutes until school begins_, Subaru thought with dread. She hated arriving to school this early. Usually she arrived about two minutes before class started, but for some reason the bus ride to school went by faster this morning.

_Hopefully no one's noticed I'm here_, she prayed to herself. She really did not want anyone bothering her this early in the morning. _I guess I better pretend I'm busy doing something._

Subaru's medium length sea-green colored hair fell over her shoulders as she reached over and took out a thick novel from her book bag. She opened the book to a random page and proceeded to pretend she was reading it while trying to ignore everything around her.

The classroom was filled with chatter from her fellow classmates who were all scattered about in their small groups. Some of the girls were gossiping about everything from the hottest guys to fashion, and a few of the boys played on their portable game systems as others talked about girls.

_Perverts_, Subaru thought to herself after she accidentally overheard some of the crude comments the boys were making. _Why are the boys in my class always talking about stuff like that?_

An irritated expression formed on the young girl's face as she tried concentrating once more on the book she held in her hands, but before she turned the page she was interrupted by an approaching sarcastic voice calling out her name.

"So Subaru..."

Subaru cringed and uneasily glanced up at the long-haired girl who stood proud and tall beside her desk. Her name was Rika, and for some reason, ever since she started school here, Subaru has been Rika's main target for humiliation. Rika was the type of person who could easily manipulate people, and she would never get caught doing anything bad because no one ever told on her. Who would believe them anyway? Everyone practically worshiped the ground she walked on and did whatever it took to not get on her bad side. Rika was every boy's dream, and all the girls wanted to be her friend. It seemed Subaru was the only one who did not follow Rika around like a dog, and the only one Rika had a major grudge against.

"What are you reading, Subaru?" Rika asked with a smirk.

Before Subaru could respond, Rika snatched the book out of her hands and quickly began flipping the pages. Subaru noticed that the classroom slowly became quiet and mostly all eyes were on her. She felt herself become a bit more nervous, not really enjoying everyone's stares and whispers.

"Oh, it's one of those long, _boring_ books," Rika said to two of her worshipers standing behind her.

The two other girls snickered, whispering to each other as Rika lightly tossed strands of her long brown hair over her shoulder.

_What a loser_, one of them whispered to the other.

Subaru pretended not to hear what they said about her because no matter how hard she tried she could never get anything out her mouth to defend herself. It was as if her voice purposely stopped working when she needed it the most, and even if she could get something out, it wasn't like it would stop Rika. No one would be on her side to back her up.

"So why don't you talk, huh? Do you not know how?" Rika questioned with her usual arrogant voice. She looked down at the girl sitting before her and didn't even wait for a reply and with a laugh she continued, "Wait, don't tell me…You're _afraid_ of us."

When she didn't get a reply, Rika quickly turned back to the girls standing behind her and began talking to them as if Subaru couldn't hear a word they said. "Pfhh, she's sooo weird! What's wrong with her?"

"I don't know! Does she think she's better than us or something? Puh-lease!"

"Yeah, I mean..seriously...She could at least say something."

Subaru just avoided all eye contact with everyone in the classroom, overhearing giggles and whispers come from her other classmates in the class. She was aware of the fact that her face was a bit more flushed, and her irritated expression had changed into an anxious expression. She didn't know what to say, and she hated how everyone would not stop glancing over in her direction. _Why don't they just leave me alone and mind their own business?_

Subaru looked down at her desk, wishing she was somewhere else other than here with people who cared nothing but anyone's feelings. Her thoughts subsided when she heard the classroom door slid open. She turned her attention to the door and was relieved to see that her teacher was finally here.

"Okay students, quiet down and settle into your seats! Sorry I am late, but we have a new transfer student and I had to take care of some business in the office," their teacher said as he entered the classroom, followed by a boy they had never seen before.

All eyes, especially the girls', were glued to the boy who stood before the class. He was tall and had short silver hair and dark violet-colored eyes. Even Subaru couldn't help but stare. Five slow seconds passed by without a single word heard from anyone, but as soon as some of the girls could regain their composure the silence was broken as they automatically began happily squealing to each other about the new student. Subaru could hear some of the boys complaining with annoyance about now having competition, but her mind blocked all that out as she continued to gaze at the boy in front of the class. She did not understand why she could not force her eyes off of him. She had never seen anyone like him before.

_He's..._

The young girl immediately stopped her thoughts and looked away, a blush forming on her cheeks when she saw that he had suddenly glanced in her direction. _What am I thinking! He probably has a warped personality like everybody else in my class, _Subaru thought bitterly to herself.

She did not bother looking up once the teacher started talking again, feeling embarrassed for getting caught gawking at the transfer student.

The teacher turned his back to the class and wrote the new student's full name on the board. "His name is Arashino Tsukasa. I hope everyone makes him feel welcomed. Now Tsukasa where should I put you," he said, steadily scanning the classroom for an empty seat.

The moment those words came out Mr. Yoshida's mouth just about every girl shouted for his attention.

"He can sit beside me!"

"No, me! This seat is actually empty!"

"The best seat is in front of me, Mr. Yoshida!"

"Tsukasa wouldn't want to sit beside a crazy fan girl like you, Sakuhei!"

"What did you say!"

Mr. Yoshida calmly tapped a ruler against his desk and sighed. He was use to the sudden outbursts caused by his female students. "Okay, settle down class," the teacher glanced once more around the room. "Hmm...Is there an empty seat next to you, Koichi?"

A short boy sitting near the back of the class stood up and nodded, "Yes, Mr. Yoshida."

"Well that settles it then. Tsukasa, please take the seat next to Koichi there."

A few moans of disappointment were heard across the classroom, but that all stopped when they heard Tsukasa speak.

"Yes, sir," Tsukasa firmly responded with a voice that caused several of the girls to squeal in delight.

Tsukasa took his seat in the back, and the class resumed to its usual routine with a few interruptions of course from the squealing fan girls who couldn't keep their eyes off the new transfer student.

For the next two periods, Subaru tried to concentrate on her school work, but all she could focus on was the memory of those violet-colored eyes.

* * *

As soon as third period ended lunch began and already rumors had spread to other classes about the new good-looking transfer student in class 1-C. Groups of girls gathered around the doorway and stood in awe at the handsome guy, desperately wanting to know more about him. The silver-haired boy who was in the center of it all seemed unfazed. It definitely was not the first time he had received so much attention.

Rika slyly made her way to Tsukasa's desk, pushing her way through the crowd surrounding his desk. When she reached her destination, she plastered a huge smile on her face and sweetly said in a high pitched voice, "Hi, my name is Mameha Rika! What school did you transfer from, Tsukasa-kun?"

Tsukasa looked up at the long brown-haired girl standing opposite of him and took note of how everyone appeared to quiet down and back off when she arrived. "I came from Kaisei High School in Kyoto," he responded.

"Oh wow! Kyoto? I've never been there before. What's it like?"

Tsukasa shrugged, slightly grinning, "Nothing too exciting. So far Tokyo seems a lot more interesting than Kyoto."

"Wow, really?" Rika asked with interest. Her and a few others smiled at thought that maybe the _interesting_ he was talking about was them. The tall girl gazed at Tsukasa and continued speaking, "Well, I know that you will like..."

Subaru flinched when she heard Rika's loud and unpleasant voice and could not help but be bothered by Rika's nonstop flirting. _Seems like Rika's not wasting any time, _she thought. Even though Subaru kept telling herself that she did not care to learn more about Tsukasa like everyone else did, she was slightly curious, and no matter how much she tired she was not able to erase the memory of his eyes.

_It doesn't really matter, _Subaru thought with a sigh, pulling a lock of sea-green hair behind her ear. She carefully placed the rest of her notebooks inside her book bag and took out her lunch. _I better go eat lunch now before it's too late._

The quiet girl quickly rose from her seat and headed towards the classroom doorway where a crowd composed of fan girls was gathered. She tried moving her way through the swarm, ignoring them as best she could, but before she was able to reach the hallway another girl bumped into her.

"Excuse me," Subaru apologized in a low voice.

The creepy-looking girl immediately zipped her head in the direction Subaru was standing. An angry frown formed on the girl's lips. "Watch where you're going!" she shouted, looking down at Subaru with disgust.

"But I--" Subaru began to say, confusion in her soft voice.

"I don't care what you said! Just get away from me!" The girl roughly pushed Subaru, causing her to lose her balance.

Before Subaru could catch herself, she fell onto the hard floor but managed to not completely land on her side. She sat there a few seconds in silence, her eyes wide and a bit surprised at what just happened. Everyone, including students in her class, averted their attention to the girl sitting on the floor, and right away she could hear them whispering about her. Subaru felt her face redden in embarrassment. She hastily picked herself up and walked away without saying another word.

"So do you..."

Rather than listening to the last part of Rika's question, Tsukasa suddenly become distracted by a small commotion occurring near the classroom entrance. He glanced over and saw a small girl with sea-green hair being pushed to the floor by another girl.

_What's going on?_ Tsukasa thought to himself, wondering if a fight was breaking out.

Rika stopped talking as soon as she noticed Tsukasa's attention was centered elsewhere. She curiously glimpsed over in the direction he was staring, and a devious, triumphant smirk appeared on her face when she realized what was happening. She turned back to the handsome guy sitting in front of her and carried on her conversation with him, trying to gain back his attention, "Oh, don't worry about it, Tsukasa-kun. It's just some weird girl in our class who's getting what she deserves."

Tsukasa looked up with puzzlement. "What do you mean?"

Rika simply shrugged, "Her name's Matsudaria Subaru, and she never talks because she thinks she's better than us. It's her own fault for not defending herself. Anyway, if I were you I wouldn't waste my time with her. She's such a weirdo!"

Tsukasa could not believe what he heard. He was not at all surprised that he was hearing it from her though, seeing as how he could tell from the start that she was the type of person who loved putting down others, but what surprised him the most was how no one even bothered to help the other girl out.

"Helllooo? Tsukasa-kun, are you still there?"

Tsukasa ended his thoughts, turning back to Rika. "Hmm, yeah. What were you saying?"

Rika knew he had been deep in thought about Subaru and tried to suppress her anger, pretending she did not notice. "I said do you want to hang out with a bunch of us tomorrow night?" she asked sweetly.

"Oh yeah, sure," he answered, not really listening to what she was saying. _I should have done something..., _he silently thought to himself. A sudden feeling of disappointment crossed his mind as he recalled the hurt look that he had seen emerge on the girl's face. As Rika began talking again all he could think about was the girl named Subaru. The one everyone seemed to hate.

_I wonder where she went_, he thought curiously.

To be continued...

A/N: I actually planned on not stopping there, but I got so frustrated because it took me forever to write that lunch scene. Next chapter I do know that Tsukasa & Subaru will _finally_ talk to each other. That was supposed to be in this chapter, but yeah.. I know someone out there was hoping it would be in this chapter. I'm sorry!  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed over the years: _San_, _DeliciousAmbiquity_, _Shion Uzuki_, _Alex Ultra_, _Tsunami-hime_, _Crimson Snow_, _shadow10235_, _Kanshii_, _cool-cat1_, _SiameseWhiteFoxx_, _animedynasty_, _Oishi-oishi_, _jadehaku_, my sisters, and especially_ Sparkling Twilight _for reminding to update throughout the years. If anyone noticed I changed a few things like, instead of riding the subway, Subaru rides the bus to school. Anyway I don't know when I'll update, but what I really hope to do is start up with my other .hack fanfic, **Under the Glass Moon**, again. My problem is that I think too much when I try to write which results in me not continuing.

Just some bloopers from this chapter:  
_"What are you reading, Subaru?" Rika asked with a smirk.  
__Before Subaru could respond, Rika snatched the book out of her hands and quickly began flipping the pages.  
__"Oh no she didn't!" Subaru jumped from her chair and swiftly lunged her chair at the ugly girl's saggy face. The chair broke in half the instant it made contact with the hard headed pig._

_For the rest of the period, Subaru tried to concentrate on her school work, but all she could do was focus on Tsukasa's SEXY BODY! She wanted to strip him down to the ground._

---  
Well that's all for now! Bye-bye!


End file.
